


London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines

by noneveragain



Series: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (Frerard Song One Shots) [3]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Criminal Anthony Iero, Criminal Frank Iero, F/M, Frerard, Gerard is a journalist, Journalist Gerard Way, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Death, Suspected Criminal Frank Iero, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a journalist here hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines

 

_Stop stalling, make a name for yourself._   
_Boy, you better put that pen to paper, charm your way out._   
_If you talk you better walk you better you better back your shit up_   
_With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun_

Gerard was a journalist for the New York Times and he was currently working on his newest story that was capturing his attention and holding it a lot more than he expected it too.

It was about Frank Iero.

He was said to be a good man before his father died; having graduated from Harvard Law School in order to follow in his fathers footsteps to become a lawyer, no criminal record, and Gerard never found someone with something bad to say about Frank.

But now, he was indeed the bad guy.

Mr. Iero was accused of being apart of a mass shooting that happened in a library just off 54th street next to a school.

Police reports say that Frank keeps denying of knowing anything about what happened because he didn't do it, but Gerard has seen the security camera footage that had pictures of Frank pulling out the gun and beginning to shoot.

A part of Gerard's job was that occasionally he would have to go and interview someone he was going to write about, and now was one of those times.

He was actually quite excited to interview Frank, he seemed like such an interesting person and it made Gerard wonder that if Frank did do it, why hasn't he confessed yet?

So far, the only headers on the New York Times is about the 'tattooed library shooter' and Gerard was becoming too enraptured in the case itself to not want to go interview Frank and get his side of the story.

Gerard had to admit, from first glance, Frank was pretty fucking attractive. He had nice hair and a hint of stubble on his chin that Gerard found absolutely lovely.

Gerard and Frank were currently sitting across from each other in a police interrogation room, Gerard on one side with the pen and paper with his questions and Frank on the other side, his legs handcuffed to the chair and his wrists handcuffed together.

Gerard wasn't entirely ready for this interview, but he sure as hell was excited.

He's interviewed many people; serial killers, rapists, cannibals, basically _everyone_ you've seen on the New York Times headlines, Gerard has spoken with.

Being that Gerard has had experience speaking with people with such a dark past, he would think that this one would be the same, but it _wasn't_.

Just from looking at Frank, Gerard could sense there was something different about him, some form of _innocence,_ but never did Gerard look at Frank and think he was a guilty man.

Frank just fucking _looked_ innocent and it was pretty fucking hard to believe that he would do anything like that, but the security cameras have the proof and there was no denying of that.

"Hello Frank, I'm Gerard Way, a journalist for the New York Times, and I'm here to ask some questions." Gerard stated, the stupid line he had to say every time he met someone for an interview.

"I know you think I'm guilty." Frank snapped quickly, his gaze flickering up to Gerard's eyes.

Gerard actually didn't think he was guilty, he could see it in Frank's face, he was _innocent._

"I actually don't. You don't look guilty." Gerard stated, slowly slipping a voice recorder out of his pocket and starting it, but leaving it on his lap, completely hidden from Frank's view.

"Yeah it's cause I'm not." Frank snarled, jerking his foot forward in a weak attempt to break the handcuffs.

"Have you told them that?" Gerard asked, scribbling something down.

"Yeah, but they won't believe me. No one will. That tape shows someone who looks exactly like me." Frank groaned, tugging his wrists quickly, the handcuffs only clinking in reply.

"So you have a twin brother?" Gerard asked, writing some more stuff down on his pad of notes.

"Psh, wouldn't know. Both of my parents died when I was two and I was sent into foster care." Frank scoffed.

"You sound like you didn't like your parents. I mean you were only two years old, you surely wouldn't have been able to formulate an opinion just yet." Gerard reasoned, shifting the recorder a bit on his lap.

"Well I was. They neglected me. I was hardly fed."

"How do you know this?"

"My foster parents told me that when they got me I was practically skin and fucking bones. Doesn't that sound like undernourishment to you?" Frank questioned, scooting the chair back a bit.

"I mean yes it does, but how do you know that for sure happened? Did they have pictures?" Gerard asked, scribbling again on his notepad.

"Does it fucking matter? No they didn't have pictures but I don't doubt it. Parents are shit nowadays. What the fuck did you even need me for? Some stupid little press shit so more people will think I'm guilty?" Frank snapped, flipping his hair slightly.

_Start taking "a sensationalist"_   
_Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent_   
_If you talk you better walk you better keep your mouth shut_   
_With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun_

"I only came here to get your side of what's happening. Did you even do it or consult with anyone about thinking about doing something like this?" Gerard asked, trying to stay as calm as he could when he was talking to the man, not wanting to anger him.

"Course not. You think they'll believe that?" Frank scoffed, sitting back up properly and leaning on the table.

"I mean they might." Gerard reasoned, scribbling 'in denial' on his notepad.

"Doubt it. They have their heart set on arresting me because of the security cameras. They didn't even bother getting a DNA sample for testing or anything." He sighed, attempting to run a hand through his hair then remembering he was hand cuffed.

"Here," Gerard smiled, running his hand through Frank's hair.

"Thanks." Frank chuckled lightly, "it's a habit you know? I can't even fucking do that because of these damn handcuffs."

"I know. I mean I don't get why they handcuffed you. There are 2 guards in front of the door and I'm pretty sure they are also monitoring it through that little camera over there." Gerard said, pointing at what seemed like a flashlight but instead it was pointing towards them with a small little lens at the top.

"Sneaky assholes." Frank whispered softly.

"True true." Gerard giggled.

"But wait, they didn't get a DNA swab? I mean don't they need like extra evidence to back them up? A DNA swab would make their case strong and they know that, but why didn't they ask you." Gerard asked, more or less to himself than to Frank.

"Don't know. I just know I didn't fucking do the crime and yet I still have to do the time."

"I mean can they go off of security cameras only to convict someone? That just doesn't sound like it's lawful and it sounds a bit unjust if I'm honest." Gerard said, his mind still pondering the subject.

"What would happen if they found someone else's DNA? Would I be released and my name cleared?" Frank asked, his lips twitching upward in a small smile when he thought of finally being free from this hell.

"Yeah definitely. They would just have to find a way to explain the camera evidence. Maybe you have a doppelgänger that's causing trouble, or a twin you didn't know about." Gerard suggested.

"Pft. Yeah, totally." Frank sighed, his eyes rolling a bit before he let out a small giggle.

"You have an adorable laugh by the way." Gerard spat out quickly before he even thought about it.

"Oh thank you." Frank whispered gently, red staining his cheeks.

"Awe see you're getting all shy, it's adorable."

"Shut the fuck up." Frank chuckled a bit.

"Well it was nice talking to you Frank, I think I have enough to work on my header and I'll be sure to chat with the D.A. about their lack of DNA proof."

"Really?" Frank asked, his eyes blown a bit from excitement.

"Yeah, I don't want an innocent man in jail and a killer on the loose." Gerard smiled, putting his pen in his pocket and turning off the recorder and placing it in his pocket along with the pen.

"Bye Frank." Gerard smiled, getting up from the chair and stepping out of the room.

"He's good, you can take him back to his cell now, I'm all done here." Gerard said to the security guard in front of the door.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Way."

_(Panic!: meet the press)_   
_It's time for us to take a chance_   
_It's time for us to take a chance_

_(Panic!: meet the press)_   
_It's time for us to take a chance_   
_It's time for us..._

"Detective Rodriguez?" Gerard said feebly, knocking on the door to the detectives office.

"Yes, Mr. Way, come in." She spoke, standing up to shake Gerard's hand.

"You're the leading detective for the Iero case correct?"

"It is I, yes indeed."

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions? You may choose not to answer any, but this is just me myself wanting to learn more about the case." Gerard asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Not at all, go ahead."

"Is there any specific reason for you not having DNA backup as well as the security camera footage to use against Mr. Iero? You being a detective for well over ten years would surely know that just plain video evidence won't hold up in court and I doubt the D.A. would be happy to hear that you're going to charge a man for murder based off of camera footage only."

"Well, the camera footage did show multiple clear shots of his face, therefore giving us enough evidence to see it's him."

"Yes but is that enough to charge him? It wouldn't hurt to get DNA evidence as well. I'm gladly able to get the D.A. involved if needed."

"There's no need for that Mr. Way. I'll look into what you're saying and we'll give you a call."

"I don't want to be given a call after you think about it, I want you to do it or I'll make sure Mr. Iero brings up you never asking for DNA samples to test because you relied on footage from a camera that could've been tampered with."

"DNA can be tampered with as well Mr. Way."

"Yes but in the video you saw him run away, no time for him to even attempt to tamper with DNA, but the librarian could've had a problem with someone that looked like Frank, used a video editing software, it's really not hard detective." Gerard explained, thanking hell for watching law and order after all these years.

Detective Rodriguez sighed, leaning back on her chair.

"I suppose you are correct, once again, we'll call you if anything shows up alright?"

"Sounds good." Gerard said, before standing up and leaving, not even thinking about turning around.

He was going to figure this case out. It wasn't even his job, but he will, and he sure as hell knew what he was going to make his new article about and what the headline of the New York Times was going to be.

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine_   
_Make us it, make us hip, make a scene_   
_Or shrug us off your shoulders_   
_Don't approve a single word that we wrote_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine_   
_Make us it, make us hips, make a scene_   
_Or shrug us off your shoulder_   
_Don't approve a single word that we wrote._

~~~~~

"Way!" Dennis, Gerard's boss, yelled, rushing into Gerard's office where he was casually scrolling through social media on his phone considering it was his break.

"You can't put this out for the public!" He screamed, slamming down the newest newspaper with Gerard's article in the front.

"Well obviously I can, because look, there it is." He sassed, pointing his hands down at the newspaper.

"DNA or bust? Seriously? That's a bit immature and I don't think you know where that term comes from because you used it incorrectly."

"It doesn't matter if I used it incorrectly, have you seen the newspaper sales? We went up 20% from our last issue. Doesn't this say something? I doubt the story about Helga saving a blind dog from walking in the street was that big of a deal that a murder trial." Gerard scoffed, putting his phone down on the table.

"How do you know about all this stuff? You went to interview the inmate, they could lie!"

"Dennis, the leading detective of the case even admitted to not asking for a DNA sample because they believed that video footage would be enough evidence to charge someone for murder."

"Maybe it is!"

"Do you really think that'll hold up in court?" Gerard asked, his eyebrow quirking a bit.

"Well, it depends."

"Exactly, and I don't think that the NYC police department wants people knowing that they base their cases on evidence that could've been easily tampered with. I'm actually waiting for a call soon from detective Rodriguez because she will be giving me the results of a DNA test for the DNA at the crime scene and the DNA of the inmate."

"Well whenever you find out, we issue a change and you fix the story."

"Deal."

Dennis grabbed the paper and turned around to walk out he door, mumbling something under his breath.

The moment the door shit, Gerard let out a small sigh. He thought he was going to lose his job from the small argument he was having with Dennis, but Dennis usually never did anything while he was mad.

Gerard's phone then rang, him immediately picking up to answer.

"Detective Rodriguez?" He spoke into the phone, his voice filled with hope.

"Well Gerard, we got the DNA evidence and it tested positive. He's our guy."

"What? No. That's impossible."

"Actually it's not. He had no solid alibi and the security cameras and now DNA evidence show that he is the one, might wanna go chat with him because he's been talking non-stop how 'Mr. Way is going to get him out of jail'."

_I'm burning and I'm blacking my lungs_   
_Boy you know it feels good with fire back on your tongue_   
_If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up_   
_With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun_

"Hey Frank."

"So what happened? Am I gonna get sent home? Am I free?" Frank asked, jerking his body upward but was only pulled back down because of the restraints they placed on him.

"Sadly no."

"But I didn't do it!" Frank exclaimed, staring heavily at Gerard.

"Frank, they have you on tape and the DNA sample was a match to the spit at the crime scene when you spit on the floor." Gerard sighed sadly, running his hands through his hair.

"Gerard, let me promise you this. I did not do it. I was at home with my wife. You can even ask her! I was there all fucking night. I'm pretty sure she'll be one to tell you considering we were having quite the late night considering the kids were at their grandma's."

Gerard cringed a bit when he thought of straight sex. Vagina's were weird to Gerard and he'd rather not think about them.

"Well, I'm sure Detective Rodriguez would love to hear that. Have you told her?"

"Course I did. They don't believe me remember? They didn't even bother to bring my wife in or ask her." Frank scoffed, putting his head down on the table.

"What the fuck, these people really aren't helping themselves with the case."

"What do you mean?"

"They literally just go on instinct and evidence. They don't even bother to check your alibi because it could actually have been a doppelgänger or a twin you never knew you had, but they won't even ask."

"The worlds fucked up man."

"Yeah I know."

_~~~~~~_

"This is becoming ridiculous Mr. Way. Let us do our job, and you go back to printing newspapers."

"No, this is becoming ridiculous because you obviously aren't doing your job correctly. Not even checking the victims alibi? Are you serious? How dumb can you be?" Gerard snapped without warning, standing up from the chair.

"I'm not dumb Gerard. He said he was at home having sex with his wife, there's no way we can figure that out."

"Ask? Perform a rape kit to see if there's still semen left even though it was consensual, there's a way to check."

"And if they used a condom?"

"It should be in the trash."

"Gerard I really don't want to get into this alright? Please just let us do our job."

"Oh detective Rodriguez, I'd love to let you do your job if you were actually doing it. Why don't you take this case like it's all the others that don't have video evidence and check his alibi and such. You can't be that clueless can you?" Gerard sassed, slamming Frank's file down on her desk and stepping out of the office, fuming to himself.

He felt like Frank was innocent, _no -_ he _knew_ Frank was innocent and Gerard was going to make sure Frank got justice when the time came, even if it did sacrifice Gerard's job.

_Start talking "a sensationalist"_   
_Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent_   
_Woah keep quiet let us sing like the doves_   
_Then decide if it's done with purpose or lack thereof._

"Detective Flores? Can you do me a favor and go to the house of Jamia Iero and ask about the alibi of her husband. Don't be afraid to be blunt, I need a quick response." Detective Rodriguez asked, handing a slip of paper with the house address on it to Detective Flores.

"Yeah, I'll get right on it."

"What was that about?" Sargent Ross asked, walking over to Detective Rodriguez with a coffee cup in his hand.

"I thought we had the Iero case over and done with already?"

"I did too, but one journalist kept begging that we 'do our job' so to speak and check Mr. Iero's alibi."

"You're telling me we were going to convict a man for murder without even checking his alibi? How could you even think about doing that?"

"The security cameras caught he himself shooting the three people, the DNA evidence proved it was him, I don't get why we needed to!" Detective Rodriguez snapped.

"That's very naive of you, I would've expected more from you detective, get the information you need so we can get this guy if we need too. I don't want an innocent man in prison."

"Yes sir."

~~~~

"Jamia Iero?" Detective Flores asked, when Jamia stepped out of the house, Cherry tugging at her pant leg.

"Is this about my husband?" Jamia asked, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

"I'm afraid so ma'am. We are just here to check his alibi even though the security cameras basically have some hard evidence that he was at the store."

"He wasn't. We have the household maid and security cameras in our living room that can bounce for him, but the last time when I told you guys that you said it didn't matter because you had him already."

"Excuse me? Who told you that."

"Detective Rodriguez I believe." Jamia said, stepping back in the house a bit more.

"The ignorance in this case," Detective Flores whispered under his breath still baffled as to why one of the leading detectives would be so god awful at getting information on a case.

"Thank you, if I may get the information for your maid? I need to ask them as well."

~~~~~

"Detective Rodriguez, his alibi checks out. You got an innocent man in there." Detective Flores stated, dropping the case file down on her desk and beginning to walk out.

"How do you think this is going to hold up in court? You think people are going to believe that his DNA was at the crime scene and his face is on security cameras, but because a maid and a home video proved he was home makes him innocent?"

"I wish you could hear how ignorant you sound right now. Do you not remember the Demerol case? He had a twin brother, what if this is a doppelgänger? What if this is a twin brother? Ever thought of that?"

_Just for the record,_   
_The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:_   
_A. Indifference or_   
_B. Disinterest in what the critics say_

_It's time for us to take chance_   
_It's time for us..._

"I never really thought of that mainly since that's really rare. Doppelgänger's wouldn't have the same DNA right? They just look like the other person, doesn't mean they are blood related."

"We still have to give it a shot and you know it."

"Fine, test the DNA."

Meanwhile, Gerard was at home, having fell asleep on his desk as he ran through the evidence of the Iero case for about the millionth time since he was assigned to write an article about it.

Gerard just couldn't get the case or Frank Iero out of his mind. Gerard would be lying if he said he didn't think he was attractive because if Gerard was honest Frank was _fucking_ _hot_ and Gerard wished that he wasn't married because he's sure he would've done some more flirting than the simple compliments he would give to Frank when he met with him.

Speaking of which, Gerard has been going to visit Frank a lot more than he was supposed to. A usual interview is two visits, maybe three at most, but Gerard has probably been over there ten times. He just couldn't help it, he _couldn't_ go a day without seeing Frank's face.

Gerard snapped awake, the nap alarm on his phone having gone off and jolting him out of his slumber making him groan at the awful angle he slept in that left a crick in his neck.

He was having such an amazing dream about Frank, _in fact_ \- a bit too _amazing_ seeing as his dick also reacted to the dream as well and while he didn't want to have to deal with jerking off for the _second_ time today because of Frank, he didn't mind because sleeping with an erection was fucking _painful._

Gerard got up and quickly shed his clothes, hissing as the cold air stung his sensitive skin a bit.

He laid down on the bed, his dick pressing against his stomach in need of some sort of friction, but he still didn't touch just yet.

Gerard fucking _loved_ the feeling he would get whenever he thought about something sexual. The weird tingling in his stomach felt all too good and the way he could feel his cock harden was just a genuinely hot feeling and Gerard never minded having to tease his own self.

His mind wandered to the dream he was having. It was the day Frank was released, he ran to Gerard and they made out passionately in Gerard's home, grinding on each other, the soft gasps and moans from both men turning each other on more than it should have, the way Frank ate Gerard out, feeling his tongue inside of him was so fucking good and fuck - there was that tingling feeling Gerard loved so much.

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine_   
_Make us it, make us hip, make a scene_   
_Or shrug us off your shoulders_   
_Don't approve a single word that we wrote_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine_   
_Make us it, make us hip, make a scene_   
_Or shrug us off your shoulders_   
_Don't approve a single word that we wrote_

He quickly spit into his hand and began stroking his cock, moaning at the pleasure of touching himself. It felt _so fucking good._

Gerard always thought touching himself was still so exciting and every time he did it it was just so _good._

He only started but just thinking about Frank was getting him so close to the release he craved. He was stroking so fast he felt his arm start to ache a bit but _fuck -_ Frank was so _fucking_ hot and the perfect thing to get off too.

"F-fuck, mm, Frank, Frank, Frank." Gerard moaned, his hips bucking up into his hand jerking his hand quickly.

"Mm, _fuck!"_ Gerard moaned, finally coming into his hand.

"Frank, Frank, Frank." Gerard moaned, stroking himself down from his high.

_Just for the record,_   
_The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:_   
_A. Indifference or_   
_B. Disinterest in what the critics say_

Gerard felt a bit awful about how he just got off to someone who was a criminal in jail, but I mean he has done this before, _multiple times_ before so the guilt didn't reside with him much longer than a few minutes.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light - the case having drained a lot of his energy and he was _fucking tired._

But of course, his phone just had to ring and while Gerard was glad it didn't ring while he was having some alone time, he was still _tired_ and sleeping was way more better than answering his phone, but the only person that ever called him this late was his work and _of course_ he had to answer if he wanted to keep this job.

"Hello?" He grumbled, not wanting to snap at whoever called him this late, but he was still angry.

"Gerard, we need you here. Just wanted to um, show you something."

"Detective Rodriguez?"

"Yes. It's me."

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine_   
_Make us it, make us hip, make a scene_   
_Or shrug us off your shoulders_   
_Don't approve a single word that we wrote_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine_   
_Make us it, make us hip, make a scene_   
_Or shrug us off your shoulders_   
_Don't approve a single word that we wrote_

Gerard rushed out of his bed, slipping on his shoes, a shirt, and a pair of shorts despite it being forty something degrees outside, _he didn't care._

Gerard just knew - he _fucking knew_ \- this had to be about Frank. The disappointment was clear in Detective Rodriguez's voice was evident and it made Gerard think that she was disappointed that a journalist could figure out the case instead of her.

He made it to the station in record time without getting a speeding ticket and he honestly thought he deserve a fucking medal for how fast he had just went without hurting anyone.

"You wanted to see me?" Gerard said, watching as Detective Rodriguez shook her head, walking over to the window of the interrogation room.

"Why is Frank in there?" Gerard asked, looking to see Frank in there, but his tattoos were gone.

Did Gerard imagine them?

"That's not Frank. That's Anthony. Frank's twin." There was a long pause before she continued. "You were right."

"Does Frank know about this?"

"He does, and he wants to see you actually. He's over there with his children getting his stuff ready." She said, pointing over to the direction of Frank hugging all three of his children, along with his wife smiling.

His _wife._

"Thanks." Gerard stated simply, walking over to where Frank was.

"Gerard!" He shouted, the small man rushing over to hug Gerard in the tightest embrace Gerard has ever felt.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." Frank smiled into Gerard's neck, hugging him just a bit tighter.

"You're welcome. Go and have fun with your kids. I'm glad to have helped." Gerard smiled. He could visibly feel his heart ache a bit, but it was okay because Frank was _happy,_ and that's all Gerard wanted.

_Just for the record,_   
_The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:_   
_A. Indifference or_   
_B. Disinterest in what the critics say_


End file.
